Document DE 10 2012 110 668 describes an optoelectronic semiconductor device and a method for producing such an optoelectronic semiconductor device.
One problem addressed consists in providing an optoelectronic semiconductor device with a sensitive converter material and a light source with such an optoelectronic semiconductor device, each of which have an elevated service life. A further problem addressed consists in providing a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor device with a sensitive converter material.